


first grade crush

by mikantsumiki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Love, first grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikantsumiki/pseuds/mikantsumiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Terezi first met him, she didn’t know what to think. He was quiet, he didn’t talk too much, and when he did, it seemed like nobody else could understand what he was talking about. He was different and a mystery to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first grade crush

**Author's Note:**

> wahts a title anymore man i dont even know whaT i wrote  
> also its in past tense because theyre like 6-7 years old here ok idk

When Terezi first met him, she didn’t know what to think. He was quiet, he didn’t talk too much, and when he did, it seemed like nobody else could understand what he was talking about. He was different and a mystery to her.

She’d stare at him from across the classroom, her pencil eraser between her jagged teeth. He never looked up to meet her gaze, but she was fine with that, fine with just watching. It’s not like you learn much in first grade anyway that she didn’t already learn. She knew how to read, she knew how to count to one hundred, she knew classes of animals, she knew the states from some song her mom taught her and writing was a piece of cake. Sure, she wasn’t the neatest when it came to writing, and she had some difficulties with spelling, but mom could teach her that at home.

Sometimes the teacher would catch her staring and try to make her focus again by tapping his ruler on her desk. Sometimes he’d have to do it a few times.

One time, however, the blonde haired boy had turned his head in her direction when the teacher had asked Terezi a question that had thrown her off guard. She couldn’t tell if he was looking at her since he wore these dumb black glasses on his face that hid his eyes.

She answered hastily, getting it right.

She looked back at him to see his reaction. His head was turned back down towards his paper.

—

That afternoon was Show and Tell. The teacher went through the list of students by name order, and once it was Terezi’s turned to go up, she grinned ear to ear.

She managed to her favorite stuffed animal, Senator Lemonsnout. She shared stories about her adventures with him and went into detail about how one day she was going to be the best attorney this side of Texas would ever see. She got a few claps from the class before sliding back into her plastic chair.

The class list continued to go down until it was _his_ turn and she perked up a bit, sitting with her elbows on her desk eagerly. She bet he had something cool to share with everyone.

He somehow managed to sneak a dead squirrel in school without anyone noticing. He said he found it this morning and decided to name it Shaggy 2 Dope (with an actual two, he informed). He said his bro was cool with him taking it to class since he didn’t have anything else he wanted to share with everyone.

It looked like road kill, all burnt fur and one of its eyes missing, some of its claws yanked out and smelling like a volcano.

She was fascinated.

He ended up getting a time out.

—

During recess, Terezi decided to approach him for the first time. She waited until he was sitting alone by the pavement before pulling up next to him with a box of chalk.

He looked up at her warily, his mouth tightly knit together.

“Shaggy’s really cool,” She said, sitting down onto the ground and pulling out a purple stick, dragging it across the ground, “I can’t believe nobody else thought he was.”

He didn’t say anything back, just stared at her for a moment before reaching over and grabbing a piece of chalk for himself.

Her eyebrows knitted together. “Hey, I’m talking to you, Mr. Cool guy,” She spoke up more. Maybe he was deaf? No, he can’t be. He wouldn’t have come up for Show and Tell before if he was deaf.

She made a sound that was close to ‘hmph’ before continuing their one-sided conversation. “My name’s Terezi, but I bet you already knew that, and you’re Dave right?”

He just gave her a quick nod, drawing this awesome stick figured knight on the ground in red and black chalk.

“You like to draw too?” She asked, watching his strokes on the ground, “Me too! Hey, maybe we can draw something together.”

He looked back up at her before shrugging, moving over so that she could draw something next to his masterpiece.

Terezi ended up scribbling what appeared to be a mighty dragon, its wings bigger than its head, while he breathed fire down onto Dave’s knight. He gave his cool guy a sword and a half assed shield to protect himself from the fire. She made the dragon’s claws come down onto the shield and even drew some tinier dragons all over, making his knight defenseless. He drew another knight side by side with his first one, two swords in the second guy’s hands.

It went on like that for what seemed like forever, or at least until the whole black top was covered in their silly picture war and dirty handprints made from the chalk.

“You’re not half bad, Terezi,” He said after a while, coloring in the sky with shades of orange, pink and purple to finish off the real drawing they started together, “I thought you’d be completely lame and not worth my time, but you’re alright for a girl.”

“For a girl, huh?” She questioned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means I’m not afraid that I’ll get cooties from you or maybe some other weird diseases,” He chuckled quietly, one of his hands resting down on the ground.

She giggled and wasn’t afraid to put her hand down on top of his.

She smiled when he didn’t move it.


End file.
